Resources, such as water, gas, or electricity, are often measured by utility metering devices. Utility metering devices transmit information, such as information about a consumed quantity of the resource, to a utility network that enables collection of data about the resource usage. Such collected information can be used for measurement, maintenance, or other functions related to the utility. However, utility meters may require updates to software or firmware, or they may malfunction. Thus, it is desirable to have available service tools, such as a meter servicing device, that are capable of providing updates to and diagnosing problems with a meter. Certain utility meters, such as two-way meters, may be capable of transmitting signals describing their own function, and may also be capable of receiving signals, such as a signal received from a meter servicing device. Other utility meters, such as one-way meters, may be capable of transmitting signals describing their own function, but may lack the capability to receive signals from a meter servicing device. Thus, it is desirable to have available service tools that are capable of enabling communication to and/or from a variety of utility meter types. It is further desirable that such service tools have a maximized battery life, and be sized such that they can be carried comfortably in the field by a person, such as a meter service technician.
Some one-way meters transmit signals using spreading code encoding technology, such that the transmitted signals include information identifying the one-way meter. Some examples of spreading code technology include direct-sequence spread spectrum (DSS) technology and code division multiple access (CDMA) technology. Received spreading code signals are identified by decoding the identifying information. Signals that include a spreading code can be transmitted using relatively small and inexpensive components. However, decoding the identifying information in a received spreading code signal requires relatively complex and expensive components. A service tool that uses complex components may be too large or heavy for a technician to carry easily, or may have an impractically short battery life. Thus, it is desirable to provide a solution for communicating with one-way meters that uses a small, lightweight device that is easily carried and that has an adequate battery life.